You Already Know
by ImAGleek5
Summary: This is a You/Grant Story. My first Ever.   What happens when you run into the guy you almost ran over earlier that day :


Title : You already know  
>Rating: M<br>Pairing: You/Grant Gustin  
>Words: 2,832<p>

**A/N: ****My first EVER FanFic. I wrote it for my best friend. its my first time ever writing smut too. please take it easy on me if you want to leave a review**

* * *

><p>You are once again running late for a very important meeting.<br>You take a second to dig out your phone and call your boss to tell her that you are sadly running uber late and that you will be there soon

"Hey this me I'm going to be a few minutes late for work." You say as  
>you hang up the phone. And in a split second you find yourself<br>slamming on your breaks.  
>"SHIT" you scream at the top of your lungs. A guy was running out in<br>front of your car.  
>You take a second and collect your thoughts and get out of the car.<br>"Are you okay? Didn't your parents ever teach you to look both ways  
>when crossing the street?" You finally say to the guy that was<br>standing right in front of you.  
>"Well didn't they teach you to obey speed signs while driving?" he snapped back.<br>"I'm sorry. It was totally my fault. I'm very late for an important  
>meeting and I'm going to get my ass handed to me if I don't get there<br>now." You say as you head back to your car.  
>"I'm sorry" you say as you get into your car and drive away. But soon<br>you find yourself totally forgetting about that boy, until later that  
>night.<p>

* * *

><p>After a long and stressful day at work, you come home and take a<br>shower. After drying off you walk into your closet and groan "I have  
>nothing to wear" you say to yourself as you thumb through the clothes<br>that were hanging up. You settle for a dark gray sweater dress and  
>some dark purple leggings and your favorite pair of Ugg boots.<br>Going out to the local coffee shop on Friday night with the  
>girlfriends has become and weekly tradition for you. And this Friday<br>it so happens to be open mic night.  
>After grabbing your coffee you and the girls grab an open table near<br>the front of the stage. You start talking to your friend on the right,  
>when all of a sudden the lights go out and you hear a voice. You can't<br>see him just yet. But in a split second there's a spotlight and there  
>sitting in the middle of the stage was him. Your mouth dropped to the<br>floor. There stood a guy with brown hair and the most beautiful green  
>eyes you have seen. They are looking straight at you. He then winks at<br>you.  
>"Are you ok?" your friend asks looking at you suspiciously.<br>"Yeah I'm totally fine, he was well the guy I almost ran over this  
>morning because I was running late." You answer her back.<br>You take another sip of your coffee with your eyes still glued to his.  
>He started talking.<br>"Hello everyone. My name is Grant Gustin. I'm going to be singing a  
>song for you. I hope you enjoy them. This first one is a personal<br>favorite of mine" And with that he starts playing this guitar.  
>"You may give me gray hairs before my time<br>I'll be happy just sitting on the passenger side  
>'Cause I live for, you and me and a lonely drive"<p>

"Oh god. You have got you be kidding me" you sit there in shock not  
>believing what your ears are hearing.<br>"He's singing hanson." You say to yourself.

"You can stay out late  
>You can burn the candle<br>You can contemplate, but won't you kiss me good?  
>I will tell you straight, if it's too hard to handle<br>All I've got to say, is won't you kiss me when you come home?  
>Kiss me when you come home, won't you kiss me when you come home?<br>Yah yah yah yaah  
>On my lips<br>Kiss me when you come home, won't you kiss me when you come home?  
>Yah yah yah yaah"<p>

You almost choke on your coffee when you hear one of your friends say  
>"Hun you need to nail that before someone else does."<br>"Yeah because that's really going to happen, because nearly 8 hours  
>ago I almost RAN HIM OVER. I'm sure he's just dying to get into these<br>pants." You snapped back.  
>"Judging by the way he's been eye fucking you throughout this whole<br>entire song, I think he has forgotten all about that." She pipes up.  
>You look back over at him once your friend is done talking. You see<br>him put down his guitar and start walking towards the counter. You sit  
>there for a second and think to yourself. Should I go over there or<br>not? What if he won't talk to me? Your friends were obviously aware of  
>what you were thinking and you heard one of them say. "If you don't<br>fucking go over there now and talk to him. You are going to have to  
>walk all the way home, and that sucks for you because you live quite a<br>bit away from this place."  
>"Yeah I'm going." You say to them and stood up and made sure your<br>dress was all pulled down and looked good. You turn and walk away from  
>the table and when you are about to tap on his should you take a deep<br>breathe. You then tap on his shoulder and he swing around in his  
>stool that he was sitting in.<br>"Hi." You say looking nervous.  
>"Hi back at you." He says back taking another sip of his drink.<br>"I'm…" You tell him you name.  
>"Well it's very nice to put a name to a beautiful girl who tried to<br>run me over this morning." He laughs.  
>"Yeah, I'm really sorry about that, I was running late for a meeting<br>and I just wasn't thinking." You say back. Thinking that going up and  
>talking to him was a mistake because you will forever be branded the<br>girl that almost ran him over.  
>"Not a big deal. It's in the past." He saysmiling at you.<br>You have a pretty amazing voice, but I'm sure you hear that all the  
>time. And you're not bad looking." You say.<br>"You're a looker yourself. Hey I'm going to be going next door, one of  
>my friends brothers band is going to be playing in a bit. Do you want<br>to go with me?" he asks.  
>"Yeah sure." You say smiling back at him.<br>Grant and you sat there for about another hour just talking. You talk  
>about what you do for a living. He talks about his music and how he<br>wants to make it as an actor. You both talk about your family back  
>home, and talk about why you both moved to New York City. You find<br>yourself giggling at that jokes he cracks. And deep down inside you  
>are hoping that tonight won't end.<br>"Ready to go?" he asks you as he lays his hand on your thigh and you  
>can feel your cheeks heating up.<br>" Yeah, just give me and second and I'll be right back." You tell him  
>as you walked back to your friends at the table.<br>"Hey sorry to ditch you but Grant asked me to go see some band with  
>him." Telling them as you smile<br>"You go get that girl." They all clap in approval.  
>"Night ladies." You say as you walk back to Grant.<br>"Ok. I'm ready." You say taking Grants hand as you head out the door.  
>As you walk into the bar there is an overwhelming sent of cigarette<br>smoke and sweat. After looking around the room you feel a soft hand  
>take ours and intertwine your fingers. You smile and look at him. He<br>walks you over to the bar and points to two stools and has you sit  
>down first. After you sit, he takes the place right next to you and<br>orders you both something to drink.  
>The band must of started playing because the bar was now loud and more<br>people where filing into the small place.  
>"You want to dance?" Grant leans in and whispers in your ear.<br>You lean into his ear and say "Yes"  
>With that being said you and Grant interlock your fingers and walk to<br>the dance floor and blend in with everyone else. You get to a spot on  
>the dance floor and you put your arms around his waist and your hands<br>rest soft on his lower back. He then wraps his arms around you, and  
>you lean the side of your face on his chest. He softly and sweetly<br>places a kiss on your hair and start dancing to the music. You sigh in  
>contentment because nothing could be better than this. Even though it<br>had only been just a few moments it felt like you both had been  
>dancing for hours. You feel him pull back and you look up to see him<br>come closer taking his hands and cupping you face as he takes him  
>thumbs and gently moves them back and forth over your now pink cheeks.<br>He then closes the gap between you too and leans forward and you feel  
>his soft perfect lips on yours. You tilt your head to the side a<br>little to deepen the kiss. Right now you have no clue as to what's  
>going on but you really don't care either. A small moan leaves your<br>mouth and you hope and pray that he didn't hear that. You slowly move  
>your hands up his back and finally rest them on his shoulders. For<br>what seemed like hours but in reality was only a few minutes you felt  
>Grant pull away.<br>Pressing your foreheads together, both of you are panting a little bit  
>from the intense kiss you both just shared. You look up into his big<br>beautiful green eyes.  
>"Would you like to get out of here and go back to my place?" you ask.<br>He leans back and places a peck on your lips. "I would love too." And  
>with that you to gather your things and head for the open door and<br>hail a cab.

* * *

><p>You get to your front door and take your keys out to unlock the door.<br>You both walk and before you grab the knob to shut it Grant has  
>already beaten you to the punch. He pins you up against the door and<br>locks your lips with his, he crashes his body into yours leaving no  
>room for anything to get in between you. The kiss turns from a soft<br>and gentle to needy and filled with lust. You hear him start to moan  
>and that's all it takes to send you over board.<br>"Follow me." You say almost out of breathe from the lip lock. You take  
>his hand intertwining your fingers and lead him to your bedroom. Once<br>you are in the room you walk Grant up to the bed push him down on the  
>bed. And in one quick movement you were on him straddling his legs.<br>You lean down and start kissing him again swiping your tongue along  
>his bottom lip asking for entrance. Once it's granted you move your<br>tongue around in his mouth and all you can do is moan because Jesus  
>Christ this boy just tastes so good and you can't get enough of him.<br>You feel his hands slowly run up underneath your dress and it falls  
>off your arms once he hands reach the end. Grant then takes and holds<br>on to your waist as he flips you both over so now he is straddling  
>you. You feel a soft pair of lips that start kissing your jaw and<br>slowly make their way down to you collar bone.  
>"There is a serious amount of clothes that still need to be shed<br>here." You say looking down at Grant as he's sucking on your neck  
>leaving a red spot.<br>"Agreed." is all Grant says before he gets up and starts taking off  
>his clothes. You get up and take off the remaining things and throw<br>them in the corner somewhere and hop back into bed under the covers.  
>Grant joins you under the covers just a few seconds after.<br>Grant gets right next to you and says "Now where were we?"  
>"We are about to have some pretty amazing sex if I remember<br>correctly." You say kissing his neck sending shivers down his spine  
>and you can feel him shiver.<br>"Yeah." Grant takes his index finger and slowly start running it down  
>your neck and down your chest and circling his finger around your<br>belly button.  
>"Mmmm…" is all you can get out because even though he is doing the<br>simplest thing you can't help but turn into mush at his simple touch.  
>You feel Grant get up off the bed and you leaned up on your elbows and<br>look to see where he was going. Once at the foot of your bed you feel  
>his strong hands grab both of you ankles and your head comes crashing<br>down into the bed and all you can do is giggle. You prop yourself back  
>up onto your elbows and just stare at Grant .<br>"I'm seriously going to die if you don't do something to me right now  
>lover boy." You say leaning your head back in frustration.<br>"I'm just getting started." He chimes in.  
>And before you know it you feel his wet long tongue slowly licking<br>your clit. You head falls back and you bring your hands up and lock  
>them in to his hair.<br>"OOH MYYY FUUUUCCCKK" you scream out as you start to breathe in heavily.  
>"Mmm taste so good." He says lifting up his head for a second but then<br>goes back to you. Grant goes down a little lower and sticking his  
>tongue deep down inside of you. Moving it in and out at a fast pace.<br>You feel your body tense up because you know that you are not going to  
>able to last much longer. Gripping his hair even harder you scream out<br>his name as you come.  
>"Wow" is all you can say.<br>Grant crawls back up to you. He starts kissing you and then you  
>realize that you're tasting yourself on his lips. You want to pull<br>away at first but then decide it's kind of hot. And you turn your head  
>to deepen the kiss.<br>You break the kiss and you take your hand and reach inside your  
>nightstand drawer and pull out a condom and lay it next to you. You<br>take Grant by the neck and pull him back down in to a kiss and he then  
>grinds his hips down into you and you feel that the poor man is<br>painfully hard.  
>"Mmm come here and let me take care of that." Grinning you pull him<br>off of you and take the condom and with one swift rip you take it out  
>of the packet and throw the wrapper in the trash can that's by your<br>bed. You take the condom and quickly put it on for him and as you do  
>that you hear a loud moan escape his mouth.<br>"Sexy noises I like to hear that." You laughed and lay back down on  
>the bed spreading your legs. You feel Grant get closer and take your<br>legs and wrap them around his waist.  
>"Are you ready for this pretty girl?" he winks at you.<br>"Yes…"  
>Grant lifts up your hips and little bit as he slowly enters you. You<br>both cry out as he is finally inside of you.  
>"Ohh God you feel so good…unnngh so tight." He says slowly thrusting into you.<br>" Mmhmm oh God grant your so fucking big and you feel so good." You pant.  
>He picks up the pace going faster and harder. He brings up your wrist<br>and pins them above you head and you can't stop staring at his  
>beautiful, perfectly sculpted chest.<br>"I'm so close." He whispers into your ear as he moves faster.  
>"So am i. I'm not going to last much longer." You say as you moan even louder.<br>"Fffffuuuuuucccckkkkk I'm going to fucking cum" Grant screams out.  
>"Cum for me.." You said panting harder.<br>You lean you head up and kiss him and you both moan into each other  
>mouths as you both come undone. You both lay there and ride out your<br>orgasms. You feel Grant pull out of you and take the condom off and  
>tie it up and throw it into the trash can on the other side of you. He<br>then comes back and lays next to you in bed.  
>"That was umm … wow" you say leaning over and kissing his jaw.<br>"Yeah." Was all he said before taking your face into this hands kissing you.  
>"What would you say to maybe letting me stay the night?" he asks<br>pulling away from the kiss.  
>" I think that would be perfect." You sat smiling.<br>He takes you into his arms and cuddles with you until you both fall asleep.


End file.
